Kamilia: The Friendly Chameleon
by AryaElf
Summary: Kamilia Gleyston, or Kamy, goes to Hogwarts the same year, the same house as Lavender Brown and The Dream Team and be-friends them, and she is friends with Draco Malfoy. She also happens to be a metamorphmagus. How will thier story be changed? T for language and imaginary outfits.
1. The Chameleon and the Witch

Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty six…This is my life. My name is Kamilia, but everybody calls me Kamy. I'm a ten year old witch, eleven next month. I'm also sitting in my orchard…counting the leaves on the pear tree. I do this every day because its fun compared to sitting at home reading. Sometimes I go and help the house elves, but I can't too often because they take it as an insult if I do. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts in two months' time. Then I'd have something to do all day, classes, friends, homework, counting the leaves on the Whopping Willow, practicing magic, and getting detention. I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can change my appearance at will, but it changes its self when my emotions go unchecked, so I always carry a pocket mirror with me.

_**Flashback**_

"Kam, your hair's green…"

"Deal with it."

"No, I mean really green, like Slytherin green…"

"Shit…"

I take out my mirror and start changing my hair color, when I'm done, it's black with green highlights, because it really doesn't want to be blonde right now.

"Look at her, so stuck-up she carries a _mirror_!"

"Oh, shut-up you ho-bag! If you were a metamorphmagus, you would carry one around two! So go and talk about something worth-while!"

"Watch your mouth, young-lady!"

"Sorry, mum…She _was _being a bitch though"

"Yes, she was."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kamilia Lizarra Gleyston, if you don't get your sexy little ass down her this instant you will be late for the train and I am _not _apperating you to school!"

"I'm almost ready! Give me two seconds, Mother!"

Ah, the sound of my family on leaving day…How bitchy. My first year at Hogwarts, I'm so not psyched. What if I get stuck in some looser house with some looser friends that know my looser cousins (which are very cliché pureblood)? I. Will. Die.

Yes, overly dramatic, I know, but totally necessary.

"Kay, I'm ready."

"Good, come." And then we apperated to the platform

"Whoa…Cool!"

"Ha, wait until you see the castle, Honey."

"But I don't want to wait, by Mum!" And with that I hugged my mother and skipped on the train. It was brilliant, all done-up in all the house colours.

"You think this is great, wait until you see the Slytherin Common room." I heard an all to familiar voice from behind be.

"Go away, Greengrass."

"Come on, Cuzzy, you can call me Daphne, I mean, we _are_ cousins."

"Wipe that ugly, stupid smirk off your ugly, stupid face you disowned arse, and I'm _not _going to _Slytherin._" I _really _hated Daphne out of all my cousins.

"Yeah, right, you are a part of this family, we _all _go to Slytherin."

"Well, not me, bitch." I felt really good after saying that, so I just walked away.

I walked about half-way down before a girl with bushy, but cute brown hair came up to me.

"Hey, have you seen a toad, Neville lost his."

"Oh, you mean Neville Longbottom? No, I haven't seen Trevor, but tell Nev I said 'hi'. My name's Kamy, by the way. Kamilia Gleyston."

"Excellent, I've read so much about your family. My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, so you're muggle-borne, cool. Let's walk together and try to find Trevor. Here, let's ask these blokes, the one with black hair is kinda cute." She giggled at this, it was kinda charming.

"Ok, come on."

We opened the compartment after knocking and walked in right as the red-head tried a spell.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat-rat yellow."

"Ha, nice, Weasley, let me guess, Fred gave you that one?"

"No, George- Wait, how do you know I'm a Weasley?"

"Hair."

"Oh, right" He looked _very _comical with bright red ears.

"Have you guys seen a toad?"

"No, sorry." This guy was going to break somebody's heart someday.

"And what would your name be?" I asked him

"Harry…Potter."

"No bloody way."

"Yep."

"Whoa."

"SO you're pureblood?"

"No, I don't like that term. So, I would say that I'm a blood-traitor."

"Cool, me too!"

"I know that, Ron."

"Ok, you may be my cousin, but we've never met before so it's kind of creepy how you know my whole family's name."

"Just because _you_ don't care about non-prick family, doesn't mean that _I _don't."

"Come-on, Kamy, we better find Neville."

"Right, well, see you two around."

"See you later, Kamy." I heard them say together, then, "You, too, Hermione!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0000o00 o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o 000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Sorting.

The Devil.

The what-ever-the-bloody-hell-you-wanted-to-call-it.

There were four girls in Gryffindors, three in Ravenclaw, Five in Hufflepuff, but only one in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat tries to put people in their correct houses while not making one house to much bigger than the rest, so at this point, I was probably going to end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but I'm not the brightest phoenix in the nest, so I'll end up in Slytherin, I just know it. I can just imagine what Daphne would say…At leaste her sister would tell her to back off, only so she can have her fun, though.

"Gleyston, Kamilia!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I go by Kamy."I said before I put the hat on.

_Oh…Well you're definitely unique…_

Thank you, thank very much.

_Classy. Now, down to business…_

Wow, I'm gonna be a Hat-stall with how much there is to know about me.

_Yes, I can see that. Well Ravenclaw definitely won't work._

Hey! I know I'm not brilliant, but I'm not stupid, either!

_I know; you just wouldn't fit-in there._

Oh, okay, then. Where will I fit in, then?

_Well, for the schools sake, I'm not putting you in Slytherin, who knows what you and Daphne would get into…_

I will tear you to threads if you put me in Hufflepuff.

_Well, that certainly won't do, so you better be in…_**GRYFFINDOR!**

The hat said the last part out loud, I thanked it, and then stood up, bowed and skipped over to the Gryffindor table. I don't care if I'm disowned; it's worth being away from Daphne. I was happy when, right after me, Hermione was put into Gryffindor and sat next to me, then my cousin, Ron, and Harry joined us, I could already tell we were going to be best friends.

O00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0

"_**I CALL BUNKING NEXT TO HERMIONE, SO IF ANYONE ELSE THINKS DIFFERENTLY GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**_ I exclaimed directly after we entered the dorm.

"Okay, but I get the bed on the other side of you, Kamy. I can tell I'm going to really like you." A girl named Lavender said.

"Okay, but stay out of my stuff _and _be one of my bestest friends."

"Fine with me."

"Hermione, that goes the same for you."

"Okay, now let's get to bed everyone, we have classes tomorrow, and we don't want to be late, do we?"

"Of course not, Hermione."

"Kay, then goodnight."

"_**WAIT!**_"

"_What now, Kamy__‽‽‽‽‽‽__" _I heard them all say at once.

"I call first use of the bathroom, and don't worry; I'm a metamorphmagus, so I don't take long."

There were a mixture of 'Really?!" and 'Come _on_' from all of them before they finally all got ready for bed and were on their way.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANANANNANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANAN

**This is my new story, I hope you like it, I got in a bit of a rut with the other one, so I'm starting with this one. Kamy is an O/C that is based off of my friend, Kimber, or as she is known as on this site, Battousi666. Vote for my new little one-shot I'm planning on writing one my page, I need something to update with for you guys when I get writers' block on my major stories!**


	2. The First Charm

"Kamy, I thought you said you were fast!"

"I'm sorry, Lavender! But if you actually looked at a clock for once in your life, you would have realized that I have only been in here for five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry…Finally you're out! Hermione, it's your turn next!"

"Kay, just don't take too long, I'd hate to be late to Charms!"

"Fine!"

"Kamy, do you realize that your hair is blue?"

"Yep."

"Like a super light, shiny sky blue."

"I know!"

"Okay…"

"Now I can blend into the Ravenclaws, so I don't have to go to Charms. I blend in like a Chameleon!" We stared at each other for a few seconds before we started laughing.

"Kamy, that was a really bad joke."

"I know, right?"

"Your jokes are so funny that they are laughable."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Hello, class, today we will be learning the Levitation Charm- Yes, Miss Gleyston?"

"Firstly, call me Kam or Kamy. Secondly…_Wingardium Leviosa Tractus!" _As I said the spell every feather in the room lifted, "Not only have I already mastered that spell, but I've mastered it with an Extension Link. Can I be excused?"

"Sorry, but no, we've only been in class for five minutes. I would appreciate it, though if you would help Miss Granger, Miss Brown, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Finnegan."

"Fine by me!"

It turned out that Hermione didn't need help, so she helped Ron and Lavender, while I helped Harry and Seamus.

"Hey, Kam, mind helping me?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure, let me see you try first, so I know what you're doing wrong."

"Okay…_Wingardum Leviossa"_ I couldn't help but giggle at this, "Oh, so you thing this is funny, Gleyston?"

"Well, sorry, _Potter_, but it's _Wingardium Leviosa, _not _Wingardum Leviossa."_

"_Oh…Wingardium Leviosa."_

"Good job, Harry! Wait…You didn't need my help, did you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope, but I wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You know your hair is blue, right?"

"Yep, I wanted to wear it like this today."

"Cute."

"I know."

"_Kamy, I need your help, like immediately!"_ At this I looked up to see that Seamus had somehow blown up his feather.

"Oh, gosh, Seamus, how did you do that?"

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's nice living in a big family. I have two older brothers, both in Slytherin, and a little sister, then I have an uncountable amount of cousins, being pure-blood. My favorites of said cousins were Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. Polar opposites, but I love them both. Neville was that nice, sweet, shy cousin that you can count on for a nice game of Exploding Snap or just to talk things out with. Draco was the cousin that's cunning, a bit of a prankster, and a total prat, but you love him anyway because he can get you out of any trouble you might meet and he's a good laugh sometimes. The other good thing is when one is in a good mood the other is in a pratty mood, like a polar opposite psychic connection, so you were never alone.

Tonight I was sitting in the common room playing a game of Exploding Snap with Neville I had just found a matching one when Harry came up behind me and tickled me I screamed so much (I wasn't expecting it) that I kick the table and all the cards exploded.

"Ow! Shit, Harry-Ow- What the bloody fucking hell-Ow shit! - was that about?"

"Ow crap- Sorry, I wanted to scare you."

"_Why?!"_

"I wanted to see what color your hair changed to. I'm guessing pink is for fright and purple is for anger."

"Well guessed, Potter."

"I guess you win, eh, Neville?" He said looking behind me at an obviously scared Neville.

"You really had her mad, mate, did you see how violet of a purple that was?"

"Yep, I was surprised there was a purple that neon."

"I'm going to kill you someday, Potter."

"I know."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o 00000o000o0o000o0o0o00o0o0

"Wow, he really did that to you?" I was telling Lavender and Hermione what happened with Harry earlier that night.

"Yes, he was being a complete prat. Why do we hang out with him again?"

"Because…I don't really know…Hermione?"

"Don't ask me."

"You know what I think, Kamilia?"

"What?" I asked slowly, I've only known Lavender for a week, but I already knew that expression, she was going to say something completely uncalled-for.

"I think Harry _liiiiikes_ you! Harry and Kamy sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G. First comes-" I had my wand pointed at her.

"Stop it now, Brown, if you know what's good for you."

"I was just kidding, Kam. Chill."

"Let's just go to bed, I'm tired, your singing took a lot out of me."

"Fine…I call dibs on having the bathroom first tomorrow!"

"Fine, Lav, like I care."

O00o000o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 00o0o00000o00o00o00000o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"'Mione…Can you help me with my homework?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever give it, now."

"Thanks."

"And to think, I'm the muggle-borne and you're the Pure-blood, by how often I help you out with homework, you would've thought it was the other way around. I'll help you after I finish going over Lav's essay."

"O H MY GOD Thank you sosososososososo SO much, 'Mione!"

"You're welcome, Kamilia."

"Oh, great, here comes Potter."

"Hey, _Kamy_, I know that you love me, but you don't have to change your hair colour every time you see me."

"Get out of here, prat."

"Lizard."

"Bigot."

"Hag."

"Fuck Face."

"Slag."

"Slime."

"Winkipink."

"Goblin."

"Whatever, I'm outa here. Oh, hello, 'Mione!"

"Go away, Potter."

"Fine, see you guys tomorrow."

"Not if I take your eyes out, Harry, now get away from my friends."

"Oh, hi, Lavender, I was just leaving."

"_Good, about time._" We all said at once."

Lately my relationship with Harry has gone from friends to mortal enemies in less than the two weeks we'd been here.

"Let's go girls; I need to talk to you."

"Kay, Kam, we're coming."

"Please do hurry."

I waited n the stars for Hermione to gather up all the homework and when they caught-up I immediately led them to our dorm. We got there and put our stuff away then got in our pajamas, and sat on our beds all it complete silence. When we were all ready I started.

"Guys, I don't like fighting with Ron and Harry. I think we should find a way to patch-up the friendship before it gets out of hand. I know he doesn't mean anything he calls me, and I pray to god that he knows I don't mean anything either. I know we're not Slytherin, but we can be cunning if we try, so let's come up with a plan."

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANANANANNANANAANANANANANANAN ANANANANAANAN

**Heya! It's me again! I'm kind of disappointed, only two people have voted on my poll, so make sure to do that. Also, I'm sorry about the feud already, but I was getting bored, so why not rush things just a bit? Make sure you review and give me some ideas for this story! Now here's a hair color chart for Kam.**

**Sky blue-Peppy/Happy**

**Pink-Scared**

**Green-Irritated/Annoyed**

**Purple-Angry**

**Blonde-Crappy/Sick**

**Black-Rebellious/Neutral**

**Other/Highlights-Just for fun**

**I'll add more specifics as we continue, also, as she is still growing these will change every-so-often, so make sure you always read these rambly authors' notes if you get confused!**


	3. The Crushing Plan

**A/N Platinum hair means she's slightly embarrassed, it's like blushing.**

"Okay, ladies, remember the plan."

"We know Kam; we went over it, like a thousand times last night."

"Yeah, but what happens if one of us freezes up, Lav?"

"Then someone else covers for us. There are five of us, 'Mione, nothing is going to go wrong."

"Fine, ready, Lav?

"Yep."

"Ready, 'Mione?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ready, Parvati?"

"Oi, I'm only helping you guys for the outfits."

"I know, that's why you don't have any major roles, are you ready, though?"

"Yep."

"Okay, line up, we'll go in on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"_Three!"_

We had spent the last week avoiding Harry, studying school dress codes, and modifying our uniforms. What came of that was me, wearing a skirt that came to mid-thigh, but the bottom was slotted and had muggle beads tied to the strips; Hermione wearing a maroon shirt, a gold skirt and a black tie with a Qidditch pin attached; Parvati, wearing the same as 'Mione; and Lavender, who was wearing a maroon button down, and a skirt that matched mine.

We walked into the Great Hall and suddenly all eyes were on us. As we started towards the Gryffindor table, I saw Harry staring at me, well I think he was. Since, my left to my right, we were lined-up, Parvati, Lavender, me, and then Hermione. This was all part of the plan; instead of just trying to be friends from the start, we were going to make Harry like me, then ease him into the friend zone. Seeing as this was probably easier, and there was already a slight chance he might like me.

"Hi, Harry." I said sweetly as we walked by.

"H-Hi, Gleyst- I mean, Kamilia." I giggled at his response, cuz honestly I never had a guy stutter over me before. My hair instantly went from a gold colour to sort of platinum with black highlights.

"Kam, your hair." Hermione pointed out.

"I know, I think I like it like this, though."

"Wait, is that your way of _blushing_ Kamilia?" Lavender asked.

"Maybe…Maybe not."

"_Kamilia Gleyston,_ are blushing for _Harry Potter_?" I heard Parvati saying.

"Yes…I mean no…Ok, fine, maybe!"

"Ooooo….Maybe this plan will work out differently then…"

"Lavender, if you try to hook me up with Harry, I might have to kill you."

"Fine, I won't. Yet."

"Hey, guys, I'm awfully sorry, but I should go sit with my sister."

"Okay, have fun, Parvati."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o o0o00oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry, I'm glad you are protective of your victims, but maybe you should eat."

"Shut-up, Dean, she's not my victim, it's just fun to mess with her…Wear the hell is she, she's late."

"She's probably having hair troubles, or some other silly girl thing."

"No, Kamy's to perfect to have hair troubles…"

"Wait, did you just call Kamy perfect? Oooooooooo! Harry likes Kamy!"

"No, I don't…Yes, ok, fin, I do, but shush, here she comes."

As she passed I could see Harry staring at her, and blushing slightly. Then she looked at him and caught his eye, almost immediately.

"Hi, Harry." She said sweetly as she passed.

"H-Hi, Gleyst- I mean, Kamilia." She giggled at his stuttering and her hair turned a cute platinum-blonde with black highlights.

"I thought you said you didn't like her, mate."

"I don't, it's just…she's hot, okay! Shut up Ron!"

"Ha, fine, but you do like her."

"Whatever, I'm going to class."

"Fine, I'm right behind you, mate. See you guys later, Seamus, Dean."

"Okay." As we walked to our first class, Charms, I was wandering why Harry was lying to me, we were best-mates, we don't keep anything from each other; he even knew that I liked Hannah Abbot, yet he wouldn't admit to me that he likes Kam. It doesn't matter; I'll make him admit it, someday. I had just met my cousin six weeks ago, but she was, by far, my favourite.

"So, I think Kamilia likes you."

"No way, what makes you say that?"

"Did you see how her hair turned colours? I think that's her own way of blushing." I said smugly.

"Ha, no way Kamilia Gleyston, the cute, hyper, sweet, beautiful metamorphmagus likes me, Harry Potter."

"Oh, come off it, mate, you're great for her!"

"Yeah, right."

"Come-on, we're going to be late…"

We walked into class and took our seats, not ten minutes afterward Kamilia, Hermione, and Lavender walked in and sat Kamilia next to Harry, Lavender next to me, and Hermione next to her, two minutes later, Draco came in and sat next to Hermione. At first I was a little skeptical of letting my cousin Draco, a Slytherin, be in our group, but Kamilia insisted we hang out with him, so we did. It turned out that he wasn't that bad and thought his father was wrong about muggleborns, best kick the prejudice now rather than later, right? He was a little haughty and a bit big-headed, but that was either growing on us or disappearing. After class we all walked to Potions together.

"So, 'Mione…" I heard Draco set up conversation with Hermione; I don't want to cut in so I move on to the next person.

"Okay, Kamilia Will you go out…" Harry already started annoying Kamilia, so that left Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender, How have you been?"

"Pretty good, actually…Especially after the look I got from you in the Great Hall."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come off it, Ron, I could see you ogling from the Slytherin table!" Draco cut in.

"I was not ogling…I was just…"

"Enjoying the view?" Lavender asked as we sat down at our usual table in Potions.

But before I could retort Snape walked in and started class.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Halloween was approaching and everyone was excited. There were bats everywhere, and when you passed a dark corridor a suit of armor jumped out at you, the decorations, all in all were amazing.

"So, what do you guys want to do for Halloween? We could watch muggle horror movies, tell spooky stories, or just go outside and play by the lake."

"I kind of want to have a sleep-over."

"We can't, Lavender, I can't get into your common room, let alone their dorms."

"Actually, if we tell you our password, then the Fat Lady will have to let you in."

"I know, 'Mione, but the other Gryffindors would kick me out."

"Not if one of us comes in with you-"

"Our house is like family-"

"If we bring you in they can't protest."

Suddenly two red-head third years came up behind them; scaring them all and making them jump.

"Aww…Look Georgie, we scared the-"

"Poor ickle firsties."

"You know it's kind of scary-"

"How much you guys sound like us-"

"When we complete each other's sentences."

"But at leaste we have an excuse-"

"_We're at leaste related._" They finished together.

"Shut up, guys, we're best mates-"

"And it's not that hard."

"You guys aren't best mates-"

"You've known each other for a month-"

"And three weeks."

"Whatever, come-on, guys, let's go plan this somewhere where the air is less polluted-"

"With them."

"I agree with Kam and Draco, let's go."

They walked down to where the Black Lake met the Forbidden Forest and climbed their patch of trees that grow right next to each other, close enough that they can talk in normal tones, and planned what they were going to do for Halloween. In the end they planned to have a sleepover, by bringing Draco to the Common Room with them then having 'Mione and Kam shrink all the boys' beds, then they could all sleep on the floor on blankets.

"Brilliant, and, Draco, after you're in the Common Room a few times, people will miss the days you're not."

"Good, I hate being all alone in my Common Room."

"Why do you sit alone?"

"Because everybody else are bigoted arses."

"Oh."

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANANANANANANA

**I hope you liked it! Yep, that's right early update! Actually it's just because I won't be able to update tomorrow. I finally introduced Draco! Yay! I had to change all of them slightly, but only for the best! Next is Halloween, what will happen, I wonder? Well, just to give you a clue…I was hoping on adding Neville, Seamus, and Hannah to the main character list, I think their needs to be someone outside of their group that will be there for them. Well, until next time, I have a new one-shot, I have a poll…and keep reading! Also a big thanks to blondewolf1 for favouriting and to I'm secretly annoyed with you for subscribing! You guys have no idea how much that means to me!**

**XOX Ary**


	4. Hallow's Trust

**A/N Guess what. I have a secret. I'm a secret review whore. That's right, I never ask for them, but I am now, because I'm a review whore! (I'm also on a shit load of sugar)**

It was Halloween and everyone was in the Great Hall, ready for the feast, but as they were about to start when there was a loud bang and Professor Quirrel ran up to Dumbledore and said, "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Then he passed out. There was a moment of shocked silence before-

"Please, there will be no panic, prefects; take your houses to their dorms. Teachers, if you will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore's voice rang out. Before I knew it Draco was at my side.

"Kamy, where's Hermione?"

"She went to the loo…Oh, God, she doesn't know!"

"Get Harry and Ron. We need to find her."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for her, now go, I'll meet you at your Common Room in half an hour, whether we found her or not."

"Okay." I found Harry and Ron and told them the situation.

"Let's go."

We were running down a corridor on the first floor when we herd heavy footsteps and hid behind a statue.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Ron said, obviously scared out of his wits.

"No, really?" Then we heard a scream and looked at each other and said simultaneously _"Hermione!"_

We ran into the loo and the first thing we noticed was that the stalls were broken and Draco was holding a crying, obviously frightened, Hermione.

"Help! Oh my God, please help us!" Draco screamed, for the troll was trying really hard to hit them and they were now crawling along the floor, trying to outrun him. We started throwing pieces of broken stall at him when someone behind us screamed "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club floated out of the trolls hand and hit him on the head, hard.

"I-Is he D-dead?" Draco stuttered.

"No, just knocked out."

We took the liberty of seeing who our rescuer was, we turned around and suddenly I was so glad that I had taught Seamus how to do that spell. Standing behind us was Neville, Hannah, and, with his wand out, Seamus. Without even thinking I ran up to Seamus and hugged him, "Oh my God, thank you so much, Seamus, I thought we were done for!"

"Well, I wouldn't say done for." I rather slimy voice said from the doorway. Behind us stood McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel.

"Explain." McGonagall said sternly.

We all started blabbing none-sense until Hermione spoke up "It was my fault, Professor. I thought I was skilled enough to fight it, you see I've read rather a lot about trolls, and so I came to find it. If it wasn't for them I would have been killed."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your amazing lack of judgment. As for you seven, twenty points each to Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Gleyston. Twenty points to Mr. Malfoy, and finally, twenty points to Miss Abbot. Not many first Years cold fight a troll and live to tell the tale. I am impressed, though, I don't think I have ever given so many points at once." They all left and we walked Hannah to her Common Room, then we made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room and went straight to the boys' dorm, including Draco.

"Wow."

"Holy Shit."

"Fuck."

"Bloody Hell."

"OGod."

"Eh…"

"Ehd-dep..indeth.."

We all stuttered once we got to the dorm.

"Oi, what got into you guys?" We heard from behind us and saw that it was just Dean.

"Etrroha…loo…Oh, God!" Draco stuttered

"Why do I always miss everything?"

"Because, you fucking daft head, you obviously never heard that curiosity makes for fun." I responded.

We all burst into laughter at my comment, and the truthfulness of Dean's question. We shrunk down all the beds then went to sleep, exhausted from the day we had had. Though Neville, Seamus, and Hannah didn't become part of our tight-nit group, it was unusual to see us around without one of them along for the next few weeks. And I can say that I got really close to Seamus in just a few days.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 00oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o

_Ron_

The next few weeks were great for the whole group, yeah the castle was getting colder, but that gave us more excuse to just curl up by the fire at night and spend time with each other. Hannah had started to hang around us more recently, and I was enjoying her company, even if she was always either quiet or spazzy. We grew really close, and though she didn't hang around us much, I had taken a whole new liking to her, now that I knew her better; she was more of a trusted friend and companion than a cute girl. I couldn't imagine what I would do without her sometimes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Harry_

After the incident on Halloween our group was closer than ever, we spent every evening with each other, and Draco was an almost permanent residence in our dorm. Neville, Hannah, and Seamus were great people and friends. For the first time I can remember I felt loved and like I belonged. I was never loved before I came to Hogwarts, but then I met Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Kamy. Even though I picked on her sometimes, and I had harboured a small crush on her for a while, I looked to her for support and advice. Though she was a complete spaz, foul-mouthed, and totally mental, she was my best friend. Though she is kind of funny when she gets annoyed, so I think I will keep asking her out for fun, she'll always say no, anyway.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Draco_

Halloween did nothing but bring us closer, bring me closer. I only had Kamilia before Hogwarts, but now I have Ron, Harry, Kamilia and Hermione. Especially Hermione. I was the one who held her during and after Halloween. I got to the bathroom first and I held her until it was over. I hold her when she wakes up crying at night. I even hold her if the night terrors make it so she can't sleep. I never let anyone else sleep on her left. She was my best friend. I was raised to dislike and distrust muggle-bornes and muggles, and I even believed it. Then I met Hermione. She saved my soul, if I hadn't met her I would've gone on foul and bigoted, but she taught me that heritage doesn't matter, what matters is what they say, and what they do, what matters is who they are.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Seamus_

I was the one that sent the spell that brought us close. On Halloween I noticed that the others in our year weren't there so I grabbed Neville and Hannah and ran to find them. When we found them the troll was about to kill them o I did the only spell I'd accomplished, _Wingardium Leviosa_. It worked and we decided to be friends with their group, though we knew we'd never be as close to them as they are to eachother. Neville and I had known each other for only a few months, but we already were best friends. I would go to him for anything, I trust him completely. Halloween was just another adventure for us, though it wasn't as frightening as the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000 o0oo0o0o0000o00o0o000000o0o0 o0o0o0000o00o0o00o00o000o0

_Neville_

Draco and I have been cousins since I was borne, but since I was a blood traitor we never met. I never thought we would ever be friends; Kamilia would always talk about him whenever we hung out because she was allowed to hang out with both of us, but never at the same time. That Halloween tough, I'd finally met my cousin. I always thought that Kamilia would be my favourite cousin forever, but now Draco is. Every time I hung out with them he and Hermione would start up conversation easily. I could be close with Hermione, but I haven't wanted to meet her my entire life. I've never had anything against muggle-bornes, still don't, but I never thought I would be friends with one. I felt like I could trust Draco with anything.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o00o0o0000o0o0oo0o0o0o 0oo0o00oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

_Hermione_

He hadn't really done anything to save me. Sure he was there, but he didn't really help. Not physically, anyway; but just having him there made me feel safe. The minute he walked in looking for me, I felt safe. Before Halloween all he was was a pester friend of Kamilia who talked to me every once in a while. I didn't even like him, but now every time he walks in the room I immediately feel safe. I often sleep in the boys' dorm, dragging Lavender with me, just to be with him. I absolutely trust Ron.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hannah _

I walked in on Halloween with Neville, but I walked out with somebody else. I walked out with Harry. Harry was the first one to accept me to the group, I was from another house and I was a bit awkward, but harry looked past all that. He looked at who I really was. He saw the fragile, caring girl that wanted to be accepted. I found a friend in the boy who lived, and I never want to lose that friendship, it has to be the best I've ever had. I don't think I would've ever found friends if I hadn't met harry. Sometimes, I would come and sleep in the same room as everybody else, the days we had everyone in our group in the same dorm we either had to kick Dean out or invite him. It was nice, tough, having everybody there for you.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Lavender_

At first I was a little put out about not being there on Halloween, but then I remembered that I was one of the first out of the Great Hall with the prefects, so I couldn't get mad at them. I still trusted all of them with anything, they were my friends, and they were the best friends I had ever had. We always sat in the same circle when we all got into the same dorm, to my left there was Kamilia, then Seamus, then Neville, then Draco, then Hermione, then Harry, then Hannah, then Ron, then back to me. We were happy and hyper and whatever we wanted to be. The one I always trusted most, though, was Ron, he was scared easily, just like me. He knew what it meant to be a Gryffindor, but be scared of little things like spiders. He was my best friend.

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANNANAANANANANANANANANANAANA NANANANANAN**

**A/N hey guys, so you know what happens on Halloween, they dominate. They also strengthen their friendships and make new friends. I made nobody trust the person who trusted them, but I made two people trust the same person…Review or PM me and tell me who they are and what you think this trusting problem will lead to…Special shout outs to…drum roll please…or listen to the drums in your head if you are Master…I'm secretly annoyed to you! Thanks for adding me to Alert!**


	5. Periodic Christmas Talk

Christmas Holiday was approaching and we were all in the Common Room, Draco on my left, Ron on my right. I was reading a book, while everybody else except Hannah were playing Exploding Snap. Harry found a match and took his cards, then it was Neville's turn and he ended up getting out of the game as his last card exploded. I figured that I wasn't going to get much read, so I might as well put the book away, I struck up a conversation with Hannah and watched the game for a while before it came to my mind what we were going to do for Christmas, apparently Draco was thinking the same thing, because at the same time he said- "Wait, guys, what about Christmas Holiday?"

"How do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, we're all going home, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we won't be able to see each other."

Then Harry spoke up, "I'm not going home, they don't want me there, and honestly I don't want to be there."

"Me, either, my parents and Ginny are going to see my brother Charlie in Romania, so I'm staying here with Percy, George, and Fred." Ron said, sadly.

"I can't go home either, my parents are going to see my older brother, as well." Kamilia added.

"I'm not going because Gran's in the hospital." Neville said, dejectedly.

"I'm not going if you guys are staying." Draco said, "And I don't want to face Father. Hermione, are you staying?"

"Can't, I'm going skiing with my parents, Seamus?"

"I'm going home, Dean?"

"Staying, Hannah?"

"I'm going home as well."

"Then it's decided," Draco started, that annoying ferret, "Harry, Ron, Kamilia, Neville, Dean, and I will stay and research the Sorcerer's Stone, in the restricted section, and 'Mione, Seamus, and Hannah will go and be lazy asses, except 'Mione, she'll be doing work and actually doing something productive." Sometimes Draco could be hysterical, we all burst out laughing at the last comment. "So...We're going to owl eachother everyday, right?" He then said, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, definitely." Ron said.

Harry said, "It's nice that I'm not going to be alone this Christmas..." In a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll never be alone again." I said...And I ment it.

"Thanks, 'Mione, but nobody lives near me in the summer." He said, dejectedly.

"Actually, I can. My family is very wealthy, if I ask if we can stay in Little Winging for the summer, we will." Draco said.

Harry looked up at Draco in shock, he knew that the Malfoys were rich, but he didn't expect Draco to get whatever he wants, "Really?! You'd do that for me?"

"Definitely, you're one of my best mates."

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem."

"Hey, guys, it's already past eleven..."

"It's okay, we'll just all sleep in our dorms; come along everyone." Dean said.

"We all went to the boys' dorms and set out our muggle sleeping bags; all in the same order as usual.

"'Night, 'Mione." Said Draco.

"'Night, Ron." I said.

"Night, Hannah." Ron said.

"'Night, Harry." Hannah said.

"'Night, Kamilia." Harry said.

"'Night, Seamus." Kam said.

"'Night, Neville." Seamus said.

"Night, Draco." Neville said.

"'Night, Dean." Draco said.

"'Night, Lavender." Dean said.

"'Night, Ron." Lavender said.

It was like this every night we all slept in the same room, we would take turns saying goodnight to each other, and Draco always started, with Lavender finishing. We always said goodnight to the same person, also. Things got a bit complicated when some of us were missing, but we found our way around it.

* * *

When we woke up the next morning we woke up with all of our heads in the middle of the circle and agreed that we must've fallen asleep talking. Like always when this happened, we also ended up with everybody cuddling with everybody through their sleeping bags. We all were laughing while we were getting ready for the day. It was a weekend, so we weren't in a rush. When everybody was ready we headed out in little groups so the prefects wouldn't glare at us. Technically they couldn't get us in trouble because there wasn't a rule that said we couldn't invite people from other houses in our dorms, or that we couldn't all sleep in the same room. All of our parents knew of course, but they didn't care because they knew we were all just friends and to young to actually have any feelings towards each other. Also because they knew they really couldn't stop it; nothing gets in the way of friendship. Draco's parents didn't care that he was sleeping in the same room that girls were; but rather that he was willingly conversing with wizards and witches of lesser blood than he. And they were Gryffondors and Hufflepuffs. They were talking about disowning him for his disloyalty. Blood-traitors, pure blood witches and wizards who associate themselves with half-bloods and muggle-bornes and sometimes even muggles, were looked down upon and untrusted in the Malfoy family. Draco didn't care, though, he never felt very safe at home, sure he got everything he wanted, but he didn't feel like he belonged. Then he met us and he discovered it was because he was a blood-traitor, he disagreed with his parent's beliefs, so he didn't feel at home.

Lately he has tried to get close to me. He's always on my left, no matter where we are, and we have almost all of our classes together. Draco has been starting conversations with me when he got the chance. We were a part of a big group, but our group had a bunch of side groups in it, too. Draco and I were in our own little side group, and honestly he was my best friend. Ron was still a very trusted friend, but we talked slightly less than Draco and I did, I considered Draco my brother, yeah I had an older brother at home, but he was never there for me; Draco was always there for me, and he never let me down. I could go to him for anything, even though I'd only known him for little more than two months. We were honestly inseparable.

"Hermione! Are you in there?" I looked up to see a frantic Draco waving his hand in my face; I must have zoned out...

"Yeah, sorry, guess I was a bit zoned out; what did you say?" I said, innocently curious.

"I said, let's go to lunch, the bell's rung." He said, with a worried look in his features, "Bu let's visit Pomfrey first, get you something so you can focus."

Instead of answering I just nodded and followed him out, curious about why I was so unfocused today.

_Five minutes later in the Hospital Wing_

"Mister Malfoy, thank you for bringing Miss Granger to me, you may leave now." Pomfrey said to Draco after he explained the situation.

"No, I'm not leaving without 'Mione." He answered defiantly.

"You at leaste need to leave the room, I don't think Miss Granger would want you to here what I need to say."

Draco looked at me for approval; I nodded and he left in silence, knowing that he was defeated.

"Now, Miss Granger, I have a few questions, but I think I know what's going on."

"Okay..."

"Has your appetite changed in the past few days?"

"A bit, I've been eating a bit more, why?"

"In time, Miss Granger. Now, have you been feeling any cramping in your lower abdomen?"

"Yeah, mostly around noon, why?"

"I promise I'll tell you, one more question."

"Fine...What is it?"

"Have you ever had your period before?"

"No..." As realization dawned on me I ran to the bathroom at the end of the room. I was in there for about two minutes before I started freaking.

_After about half an hour of talk_

I walked out of the Hospital Wing feeling reassured and no longer scared as hell, Madame Pomfrey gave me a few potion and I was feeling a lot better. I got about two feet out before I was attacked by heavily gelled blond hair. "Oh! Draco, what the hell?"

"You were in there for so bloody long!" He said, still hugging me.

"Er...I'm sorry, but can you let go of me?..."

"Sure" He let go of me and looked at me, "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, well something, but you don't need or want to know."

"Okay, but I'm starving, let's go to lunch now."

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN ANAMNANANANANNANAANNANAANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANN**

**A/N Okay, so...I felt I needed this chapter, kinda just a filler, and it doesn't skip, if you read the last chapter everyone is saying 'last few weeks' wich I ment to mean about a month or so. I decided to put the last part ing, cuz I knew it needed to be done sometime, so why not just get it over with? I still have no ideah where this is going, except that I know who I want every one to end up with in the end and I now the general plot. Any suggestions for then next chapter? I was thinking Christmas.**


	6. Familiar Lionic Letters

**A/N Okay, first I want to say thanks to numbah 1 HPFan for favouriting and reviewing. Her stories ar really really really really good. I'm talking really good. She's also the reason I'm updating so fast. And the reason I started writing this. And the reason I love the 'fourth friend' READ HER SERIES! anyway...Doctor premiers tonight...So gtg...I'll write the chapter later!**

**Okay...Back and ready to write! I can't wait for next week!**

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm having so much fun skiing with my parents; but I do miss talking to you and the others. How are they? I know how you are; we write every few days, but I do wander about the others. Christmas Holidays are almost over, so I will be back either Wednesday or Thursday. I've been keeping up on all of my reading and homework, have you guys gotten any further on NF?_

_With love,_

_Hermione G._

Hermione was sending me letters every other day; and i was replying just as fast. We were still rally close, but I didn't want to reply to this one because I didn't want to disappoint her. We have all fought because of the stress, and Neville hadn't talked to me forever. We still hadn't found anything, though. We couldn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel. If I told her any of this she would understand, but she would be disappointed. Kamilia was the unspoken leader of the group, but Hermione was the brains of the operation. I was more like the third-in-comand before Harry. Ron was Ron, he was the only one without a place, he was the omega if you will. He just did whatever, and everyone was over him in rank. Honestly I don't know why he's in Grifindor, and not a Slytherin. I and Kamilia have a joke about the Sorting Hat getting confused when it was sorting Ron and I and I was expost to be put into Grifindor, and he in Slytherin. All together; I did not want to respond. But if I didn't she wold get worried, then she might get hurt. So I have to reply.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I'm glad you are having fun! The others are great, I can wait for you to get back! And no, we haven't found anything, sorry. We checked the entire restricted section (Using the cloak I was telling you about)_

_Love,_

_D. Mal._

There, I responded. She didn't need to know that Neville and I were fighting; she had enough things to worry about.

Her first letter to me came the first day of holiday all it said was:

_D,_

_Make sure you look for NF._

_H.G._

I had responded to her by telling her not to worry. The next came the third day:

_D,_

_Ok, fine, I won't worry. Have fun!_

_H.G._

I told her I would. the next came on the fifth day:

_Draco,_

_Oh my God, Christmas is in two days! How psyched are you?_

_H. G._

I told her how my usual Christmas's went and that I wasn't really looking forward to it. Then the seventh came on Christmas:

_Draco,_

_This year it'll be better; you have the gang to spend it with. What did yo guys get?_

_From,_

_H.G._

I told her what we all got and asked her. And look at that; full circle. I really did miss Hermione; she was a great friend. Everybody was getting similar letters from Hermione; but none as much as I did. I knew I was her best friend, because she was my best friend.

Ever since school started and Kamy made me hang out with her and her friends, I had dropped the arrogance act I'd been taught to put up, and I didn't have to pretend that I had anything against other blood-lines. Muggle-bornes aren't so much different, anyway; they are just the descendants of squibs. I actually had friends and it was great. I actually felt that there was a purpose for love. My father never loved me or my mother; they had an arranged marriage. Mother at leaste showed some love. My friends, though, I didn't have to worry about whether they loved me or not; they showed me they did every day.

I was reading something when I came across a word that sounded familiar...Is it something Hermione read to me? It couldn't be... I have a feeling though, that it has something to do with Nicolas Flamel. _Sorcerer..._

"Hey, mate. Got anything?" I heard Harry say as he sat down across the table.

"No, not yet...Hey, does the word sorcerer sound familiar?"

"Yeah, kinda...But it could just be something that we read in class."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"HARRY! Get back here!" We heard Kamy scream.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry, miss Pince!" She whispered. I and Harry busted into a fit of laughter and he walked towards her.

"Seeya later, Draco." He said as he walked away.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Hermione was exposed to be coming back today; I was sitting on the porch steps outside the castle waiting for her. It was right after lunch and I had eaten outside, in the cold. I had a little fire-in-a-jar as we called it, but it wasn't helping much, and I couldn't do a very good Heating Charm. I saw a carriage in the distance as leaped for joy. I met it at the gates, and Hermione jumped out. I hugged her tight for both warmth, and just to hold my best friend.

"Draco, you didn't have to wait for me." She said both worriedly and bemused.

"I wanted to, though. I missed you a ton, Hermione." I said truthfully. We started walking towards the castle, talking animatedly about our Christmas. I was freezing, and I couldn't feel my toes at all, but I was happy. I felt loved, and I felt needed. I was surrounded by our friends, they had met up with us, and we were all just being ourself. We were laughing and playing around. I couldn't imagine a better Christmas present than them. So the snake fell in love with the lions.


End file.
